If at First, You Don't Succeed
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Logan figures out a new way to help Kendall with his homework...SLASH! One-shot. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-fangirls(and guys) out there! :D I REALLY hope you like this! :D I got inspiration for this from reading one of the stories on one of the confession pages in a Cosmopolitan magazine my cousin left up at my grandmother's house.

**If at First, You Don't Succeed**

It was a pretty typical day at the Palm Woods. The sun was shining and nearly everyone was at the pool. Mrs. Knight and Katie were gone on a day trip, and James and Carlos were enjoying themselves down by the pool. Logan and Kendall, however, were in the apartment studying for an upcoming history test.(James and Carlos were supposed to be studying, too, but they slipped out and went to the pool.) Kendall wanted to be by the pool, too, but Logan insisted that he stay and study. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, the coffee table strewn with books and papers.

"Oh, come on, Logan, can't we do this later? I wanna go down to the pool." Kendall whined, flopping back against the couch.

"You need to study for this test or you'll fail it; I've seen your report card." Logan insisted, holding Kendall's study book in his lap, "Now, what year was the Battle of Hastings fought?"

Kendall sighed and sat up, propping his elbows on his knees.

"1820?" he said.

"No." Logan said, "Try again."

"1702?"

"No."

"1630?"

"No!"

Kendall sighed in frustration.

"You know I'm no good at history!" he said.

"Okay, we'll try another one." Logan said, "Who was the 15th President of the United States?"

"Lincoln?" Kendall asked.

"No, he was the 16th. Who was the 15th?" Logan said.

"I don't know!" Kendall said, "I'm just stupid."

"Kendall, you're not stupid!" Logan said, "You're very smart; you just have to think hard and be properly motivated."

"And what do you propose will 'properly motivate' me?" Kendall said, "I'll never get any of these right!"

He kicked out his foot frustratedly. Logan looked in sympathy at his frustrated boyfriend on the couch. He knew as well as anyone else that history wasn't one of Kendall's strongest talents. He had never made a grade above a 'C' in history. He also knew that if Kendall didn't get at least a 'B' on the upcoming test, he would fail history class. He desperately wanted to help him, but how? Then, an idea popped into his head.

"Let's try a different approach to this." he said.

"How?" Kendall asked, a hint of hopelessness in his voice.

"How about...for every three questions you answer correctly...I'll remove one article of clothing?" Logan suggested.

Kendall's eyebrows raised. Now, he was intrigued. This could get interesting.

"Sure." he said, his usual cheerfulness returned to his voice.

"Okay," Logan said, picking up the text book again, "What year was the Battle of Hastings fought?"

Now that Kendall was 'properly motivated', he was thinking very hard to get the right answer.

"Ummmm...1066?" he said.

"Correct!" Logan said happily.

Kendall smiled wide with excitement.

"What year was Jamestown founded?" Logan asked.

Kendall thought hard.

"1630-wait! No! Ummmm...1607?" Kendall said.

"Correct, again!" Logan said.

Kendall bounced in his seat a little, making Logan smile at the adorable sight. Kendall's face was beaming with child-like excitement.

"Which English king had three of his wives beheaded?" Logan asked.

Kendall's mind was blank on this one. Logan noticed this, so he decided to help him out a little.

"What was the name of that song the guy kept singing on Ghost?" he hinted.

Kendall had it! While he was horrible at history, he was, however, great at movie trivia.

"Henry VIII!" he exclaimed.

"Yes! That's right." Logan said, "That was three."

Kendall watched as Logan lay the text book on the coffee table and stood. He curled his fingers around the hem of his grey t-shirt and slowly lifted it over his head. Kendall felt his heart flutter at each inch of creamy flesh that was exposed. Logan went torturously slowly, but finally lifted the shirt all the way over his head and let it fall to the floor. Kendall sighed softly and let his eyes roam over Logan's half-naked form in front of him. He was so gorgeous. His skin looked so soft and perfectly creamy and kissable. He was almost lost in his thoughts when Logan spoke up again.

"Shall we continue?" he asked, smiling.

Swallowing hard, Kendall nodded. Logan seated himself back on the couch and picked up the thick text book again. He scanned the page, looking for a question of interest.

"Ah, here we go." he stated, "What year did the Spanish Inquisition start?"

"Uhhhh..." Kendall sighed in thought.

This one took a minute or two, but he thought hard; we so wanted to get this right because that would put him one question closer to seeing what Logan had in store for him.

"1478?" he asked, his face kind of scrunched up in anticipation and uncertainty.

"That's correct!" Logan said happily, "You're getting good at this!"

"Is this what you meant when you said I should be 'properly motivated'?" Kendall asked.

"Yep." Logan said, "Now, think on this one. Who nailed the Ninety-Five Theses on a church door in Germany?"

"Martin Luther?" Kendall said.

"Correct!" Logan said, "Okay, here's an easy one. What other name were the British soldiers know as during the War for Independence?"

Oh, Kendall knew this one!

"Redcoats!" he said excitedly.

"Correct again." Logan said, "That was another three."

He set the text book aside again and stood. He undid his jeans and seductively slid them down. They slid easily over his slender hips and down his narrow legs. Kendall smiled and eyed him as the jeans pooled around his ankles and he kicked them aside along with his shirt. Now, he stood there in only a pair of blue boxerbriefs. For a moment, he just stood there and let Kendall look at him. Kendall observed every delicious detail of his beautiful boyfriend as he stood there. From his sparkling brown eyes, to his slightly-pronounced muscles, so the soft bulge in his boxerbriefs, he was so beautiful...and hot.

"Ready to continue?" Logan asked, breaking him out of his thoughts again.

"Y-yeah." Kendall whispered, his eyes never leaving Logan's gorgeous figure.

Logan sat down on the couch and picked up the text book once more. He knew it was becoming harder for Kendall to concentrate, so he decided to give him some easier questions.

"Who won the presidential election of 1828?" he asked.

"Ummmm..." Kendall said in thought.

"His initials are A.J." Logan hinted.

"Andrew Jackson?" Kendall asked.

"Yep!" Logan said, "What nickname was given to Abraham Lincoln?"

"Honest Abe!" Kendall said; he knew that one from pre-school.

"Correct." Logan said, getting a little excited, "Now, who blazed the trail later known as the Wilderness Road?"

Kendall groaned in frustration. Oh, he _knew _this one! It was right there on the tip of his tongue.

"He wore the raccoon hat. You remember you played him in the school play when we were in kindergarten?" Logan hinted again.

"Daniel Boone!" Kendall said in excitement.

"That's right!" Logan said happily.

Kendall was especially excited now. The only article of clothing left on Logan was his underwear(which wasn't going to last long). His heart was beating fast as Logan stood once more. He slid his thumbs into the waistband of his boxerbriefs and tantalizingly-slowly pushed them down. Kendall's breath caught in his throat as Logan straightened and kicked his boxerbriefs aside. He'd seen him naked before, but he was just so gorgeous like this. He stood there in all his naked glory, exposed to Kendall and anyone who might have decide to walk in. But he didn't care; that's part of what made it exciting.

"Like what you see?" Logan asked, placing his hands sexily on his hips.

Kendall smiled and nodded.

"C-come here." he whispered.

"Hold on a sec." Logan said, sitting down again, "If you can answer one more question right, I'll give you a special reward."

"Like what?" Kendall asked, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"You'll see." Logan said, "How many years did the Hundred Years' War last?"

Ugh, the dreaded question! Kendall knew it lasted more than a hundred years, but how many more? He thought hard, picking his brain down to the last nerve ending.

"A hundred and...sixteen?" he asked.

"Correct!" Logan said.

Relief and excitement flooded through Kendall, and a smile spread across his face. His heart raced as Logan stood and walked over to him, a seductive look on his face.

"It's time for your special reward." he said, his voice low and sexy.

He stood in front of Kendall for a moment before he moved forward to straddle him on the couch. He draped his arms over Kendall's shoulders and smiled sweetly. Cradling the back of Kendall's head, he slowly closed the gap between them, their lips lightly brushing together. He felt Kendall's hands resting on either side of his hips, caressing him gently. Finally closing the gap between them, Logan made their lips connect in an electrifying, passionate kiss. A soft sigh slid from Kendall's lips and he kissed Logan passionately. Their tongues clashed and they moaned softly. Kendall just loved the sweet, fresh taste of Logan's lips. He tasted so good. It seemed like as soon as the kiss started, it stopped, leaving Kendall breathless.

"Did you like that?" Logan whispered, his sweet breath tickling Kendall' face.

Kendall nodded, his breath coming in soft gasps.

"Then you're gonna like this even better." Logan moaned sexily.

He leaned in and trailed soft kisses along Kendall's jawline and down his neck. Kendall moaned and tilted his head back as Logan nibbled lightly on his neck. It made him feel pleasantly light-headed. He felt Logan teasing his fingers at the hem of his t-shirt, slowly lifting it higher. He shuddered as the slightly-cooler air hit his exposed skin. Logan slowly lifted his shirt higher so it could finally be lifted over his head and dropped to the floor.

"Mmmm, you're so sexy." Logan moaned, running his hands over Kendall's firm, smooth chest.

Kendall moaned softly at the delicious contact and felt himself swell in his jeans. The vee of Logan's legs was settled intimately against him, and where they touched, his flesh grew hot. Logan felt this and he shifted his hips against him, moaning in pleasure. Kendall, too, moaned and thrust up to gain some much-needed friction.

"Mmmm, do I make you hard?" Logan moaned.

"Yes!" Kendall moaned, becoming harder and harder by the second.

Smiling sexily, Logan moved back off Kendall so he was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Kendall's eyes shot open at the loss of friction.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked.

"You'll see." Logan said, placing his hands on Kendall's knees and spreading his legs apart.

He eyed the prominent bulge in Kendall's jeans as he undid them and slowly pulled them down his legs along with his boxers. Kendall lifted his hips slightly to allow them to be pulled all the way down and off. He gasped when the slightly-cooler air hit his hot, hard flesh. Logan felt himself throb in pleasure when he saw Kendall's well-endowed erection arching out proudly from his body. It was an absolutely delicious sight. One that he planned to take full advantage of. Logan licked his lips and slowly slid his hands up Kendall's thighs, massaging them in slow circles.

"Mmmm, you have the most perfect cock, Kendall." Logan moaned, "It's so big and thick. I just love to have it in me...thrusting so hard and deep."

Kendall shuddered and thrust his hips up into mid-air.

"You want it, don't you?" Logan sighed, "You want me to suck your cock?"

Kendall gasped and nodded rapidly, thrusting up again, just longing for any contact. Logan sighed and leaned forward to within a hair's breadth of Kendall's aching member. Kendall felt his warm breath on his hard flesh, and it made him shudder. Smiling to himself, Logan stuck his tongue out a little and licked a slow line up the underside of Kendall's member, right along the throbbing vein that ran the length of it. This caused Kendall to moan loudly and his hips shuddered. Logan licked up to the tip and blew a puff of cool air along the damp flesh. A groan erupted from Kendall throat.

"Please, Logan! Please, I need it!" he gasped.

"You're wish is my command." Logan moaned, leaning forward again.

This time, he pushed the head of Kendall's member into his mouth and sucked hard. Kendall gasped in pleasure and his breath was suddenly stolen away. He and Logan had done this many times before, but Logan still made it an art-form. It was still so incredible. Logan sucked more of Kendall's member into his mouth and he swirled his tongue around it. He took it in as far as he could, and used his hand to stroke along the rest. Kendall groaned loudly as Logan began to bob his head between his legs. Oh, God-this was incredible! Kendall threw his head back in ecstasy and his hand flew to the back of Logan's head, gripping his hair and thrusting up slightly. Logan moaned around his member, sending the vibrations straight through him. As he did this, he tasted Kendall's precum burst across his tongue, turning him on so much with the taste.

"Ugh, Logan! Ugh, that's so good!" Kendall grunted, thrusting up into Logan's wonderful mouth.

It didn't take long for Kendall to feel that familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach. He was about to cum. He felt himself fixing to release when Logan pulled off him. His eyes shot open and he looked down at Logan questioningly.

"We're not finished yet." Logan moaned, licking a few drops of precum from his lips.

Before Kendall could say anything, Logan crawled up onto the couch and straddled him, crushing their lips together. Kendall could taste his precum on Logan's lips, and it turned him on more than ever. Logan pulled away, gasping softly.

"I want you inside me." he gasped, thrusting his erection against Kendall's.

Kendall smiled and brought his hand up, placing two fingers at his lips. Logan gladly took them into his mouth and coated them thoroughly with his saliva. He was almost trembling with excitement. Once Kendall thought he had enough lubrication, he pulled his fingers out of Logan's mouth and trailed them down to his opening. He teased it lightly before pushing two fingers in. Logan moaned and thrust down onto them. Kendall sensed his need and and urgency, so he wasted no time in preparing him thoroughly. By the time Kendall withdrew his fingers from him, Logan was about ready to explode(quite literally, to be exact).

"Are you ready?" Kendall moaned, settling his hands on either side of Logan's hips.

"I need you so bad." He moaned as he squirmed in Kendall's lap.

With that, Logan positioned himself over Kendall's cock and shoved himself down onto it. They both groaned in pleasure and their backs arched. Logan whimpered in both pain and pleasure which combined to create an amazing surge of feeling. He pushed his hips down, engulfing Kendall's entire seven inches. He moaned as he settled his hips against Kendall's, pausing for a moment to allow himself to relax.

"L-Logan, what if someone walks in?" Kendall gasped as Logan began to ride him.

"I don't care if anyone walks in. The possibility of being caught is part of what makes it fun." Logan gasped.

Kendall had to admit, that _was _part of what made it fun. He cast all trepidation to the side and moaned as Logan rode him hard, practically impaling himself on him. He gripped Logan's thighs firmly(there would probably be bruises there tomorrow) and thrust up as hard as he could. It had tremendous effect on Logan as Kendall thrust up into him. Kendall was so thick, and he stretched him perfectly. Soon, they were moaning and writhing together, lost in their own passion. In the heat of the moment, Kendall grabbed Logan(gently) by the head and he crushed their lips together. Logan moaned into his mouth and impaled himself harder onto him.

"Mmmm, Logan, you're so good! Ugh! So good!" Kendall moaned into his mouth.

Logan tangled his fingers through Kendall's hair and kissed back with fervent passion. He was nearing his release, and so was Kendall. They were rocking together longingly, thrusting against each other. Logan could tell he was going to be sore later, but he didn't care; he just needed Kendall _now_. They moaned loudly into each others mouths, quickly loosing their breath. They had to pull away in need of air.

"I want you to cum inside." Logan groaned, thrusting down roughly to put emphasis behind his words.

Kendall nodded, gasping for the air that was stoled away from his lungs. They were so close to their release, they could almost taste it. Kendall knew of something that got Logan to cum every time. He reached around behind him, gripping his hips and spreading them apart to open him up to the pounding. On the first thrust thereafter, a loud groan erupted from Logan's throat as Kendall's cock pushed farther in.

"Ugh, you like that?" Kendall grunted, thrusting up as hard as he could, "You like it? You like having me this deep inside you?"

Groaning, Logan nodded and impaled himself harder. He just needed a little more stimulation to his sweet spot in order to cum, And he knew just what to do to make that happen. He leaned forward slightly, bracing his hands against Kendall's firm chest and thrusted down on him hard. This not only caused Kendall to thrust against his sweet spot perfectly, but it also cause Logan's own aching member to rub against Kendall's hard abs. Oh, it felt so good!

Logan spoke in a shuddering whisper into Kendall's ear, "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum with me, Logie." Kendall moaned.

They soon found their moans and cries escalating into screams of passion as they tumbled over the edge into their orgasm. Logan gripped Kendall's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises and he threw his head back, screaming in ecstasy. The sight of Logan releasing his cries of passion and seeing his back arching so hard it looked as if it were about to break in half made Kendall loose it. He thrust up one more time, burying his member as deep as possible inside his lover. A whimper escaped Logan's lips as he felt Kendall's white-hot cum flooding his insides, seeping into his every contour and crevasse. Kendall, too, moaned in pleasure when he saw Logan release between them, painting his abdomen white.

As the incredible surge of feeling slowly ebbed away, it left them breathless. Logan collapsed in Kendall's arms and gulped on every breath he heaved into his lungs. Gasping as well, Kendall held Logan gently in his arms. He felt Logan's hot, rapid breath on his skin, and it was the perfect finish to an amazing moment. To know that he had caused Logan such intense pleasure that he left him completely breathless was just amazing. They rested there in each others loving embrace for several minutes while their regained their breath.

When he could finally breathe again, Logan raised himself up, letting Kendall's softening member slip out of him. He stood and plopped down on the couch beside his lover.

"That was so incredible." Kendall breathed, reaching over and lacing his and Logan's fingers together intimately.

Logan gulped and nodded in agreement.

"You're amazing." he said, giving Kendall's hand a gentle squeeze.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Kendall spoke again.

"Hey, Logan," he said.

"Yeah?" Logan asked.

"Will you help me with my math homework?"

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I REALLY hope you liked it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**P.S. I apologize if any of the historical facts aren't correct. :) I just picked some at random that I knew. :)**


End file.
